Dreams Are Sweet
by Checkerboard Punk
Summary: Rin so beutiful, so smart, so human. What will happen when rin is turned into a deamon? what will Shessy think? what are these feelings he has for the once human girl
1. Feelings

Summary: Rin so beautiful, so smart, so human but what happens when she is turned

into a deamon. What will Shessomaru think? What are these feelings he has for the once human girl

Disclaimer: I (sob) don't own inyasha or any of the characters in inuyasha but I do own this storyline Hahahahaah.

AN: Hey peeps this is ma very first Fan fic so please dont flame show ya luv wit reviwes(kisses the screen) eww dusty . LOL

* * *

Chapter 1: Feelings 

Her 17th birthday had just passed and she had grown into nothing less than a vision of beauty.She was about 5'10, taller than most girls and women she knew. Had goregeous raven hair that stopped at her waist and shone even brighter when the moon hit it, and beutliful dark raven eyes that you could see her innocence in.She had a perfect figure despite her trvleing patterns not too fat nor too skinny. This vision of beauty was rin (A/N: Yes Rin Duh)

Even though her birthday was just a day ago she was still depressed Shessomaru had broken his promise.(Flashback): _"Ah-Un is ready M'lord," the annoying little imp said."You may leave nowJaken " Shessomaru said still with his icy demenor on. "Yes M'lord" jaken said leaving the room". But as soon as Jaken had left the scent of Chi Spice tea and honey hit his nose."What is it Rin" he said without even turing around, he could not knowing the young beauty that would behold his eyes." I just wanted to say please be careful during your battle with the cat Deamons, aaand I was wondering if you knew what two weeks from now is._

_He had known exactly what two weeks from now was it was her 17th birtday ."Thank you I will and your 17th birthday. She then smiled " I wanted to know if you were going to be here for my ritual into womanhood ?" rin asked her vocie no longer sounding like a child but a sultry adult. '' You should not ask this Shessomaru such a silly question." he said still having his back to her But as he was about to turn and leave he sensed the smell of salty water... tears. So he finally turned around to see the young human with tears welling up on her angelic face. This sight pained his heart and he did not know why but he would soon find out." Of corse I shall be here for your ritual", She then looked up at him with those two deep irises and said" Promise. " This Shessomaru promises"._( End OF FlashBack)

'Why had he broken his promise' Rin thoght while in the garden picking flowers at night . Suddenly she felt as if her whole body was being torn apart beginning with her heart. Lord... S.ssssSHESSOMARU! Her whole world went dark in that instant.

* * *

Thats the end of the first chapter Sorry Peeps if its to short I promise next Chapter will be longer

Shoutouts are awarded to Reviewers so show ya luv and Reveiwe please


	2. Who am I?

**HEY IM GIVIN SHOUTOUTS TO ALL REVIWERS SO EVERY BODY SHOW YA LUV FOR**

**_Chaotic pink Chocoba _**

**_RinSess4Ever_**

**_Lilbrattysumtims148_**

**YoU ALL ROCK AND I GREATLY APRECIATE THE REVIWES**

Disclaimer: I (sob) don't own inyasha or any of the characters in inuyasha but I do own this storyline mmmmmuuhhahhahahahahaha Cough

" " talking ' ' thinking

* * *

Chapter2: Who am I ? 

_A beutiful woman with hair that looked like pure shimmering silver was approahing Rin but oddly Rin felt at peace with this being. As the lovly lady was approaching Rin, Rin noticed she had a symbol on her forehead simular to that of Shessomaru the only excepton was that in the middle of her cresent moon was a small blue star." You must be rin." the woman said with a voice sounding like heaven itself." How does a lady such as yourself know my name" rin said looking down. " My dear sweet child I know more about you that you may think, such as how you were orphaned,I also know a wish you made a very long time ago she replide smiling. "and I also know that you should also give your beauty the credit it deserves." the woman said lifting rins chin gently." My Dear there is one more thing about yourself that Im not sure you know that I do." What is that " Rin asked politely . The woman looked at her with her golden eyes and said" You are now a Demon"_ With that said Rin Awoke

Rin Awoke to find she was in the east wing of the castle (The Healing Ward). And Totosai was taking her temperature. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! rin screamed from the suprise of Totosai being there." Rin Please sit down." For some reason totosais vocie sounded louder that it usually was like he was yelling." I would greatly apreciate it if you would not yell at me Totosai "she said kidna of hurt " I wasn't yelling at you" he said sounding the same." Yes you were "she said pointing at him. Only to reveil she had calws .

Rin looked at her hands for a long time and ran over to a mirror in the East hallway. She looked amazed at what she saw. Her hair, Her Raven hair now had streaks of silver in it, her eyes no longer vast pools of black but now golden with tints of pink in them. her forehead which now bore a symbol of a pink star, her face too had marking onepink slash on each cheek. and she also had a small blackbushy tail. ToTosai had followed Rin and she noticed he was there." Wwww what is ggggoing on ToTosai.

(Meanwhile) It was a longer battle than Shessomaru had thought ,but he had defeted the Cat deamons For now. "Their arogance will cost them their lives next time they invade my lands". he said to himelf before turning around and grabbing Ah- Un to the passage of his castle. 'I hope Rin is not too upset that I broke my promise'. ' Why should I care she is just a patetic human'. " A human who loves you" a fimilar female voice said. " Mother" Shessomaru said in his uaual cold tone.

Just before him appeared a woman with hair that looked like pure silver, a symbol of a cresent moon and a star on her forehead, and with a vocie that sounded like heaven itself.( A/N: Sound familar)." My what a handsome man my son has grown into." she said putting her hand on his cheek." Mother" he said feelng his mothers hand which felt colder than he ever rememberd feeling it." Shessomaru do you kno why YOU love her." He took her hand off of his face. "I do not Love her ,how can i love her I refuse to end up like father!" he said even in a tone that broke his heart."Sessomaru" his mother said in a sad voice with tears welling up in her eyes" It...was not his fault Sessomaru." his mother replide before vanishing. " Mother do not leave this Sessomaru again... Please. But no answer replide

(Back At The Castle of the Western Lands)

"What is Going on Totosai" Rin asked with tears in her eyes.

"For the last time Young Rin I do not know now could you plese just sit and calm down.He asked getting annoyed a bit.

Rins Temper had risen a little bit since her transformation and was utterly pissed of with totosai

"Calm Down! Calm Down!Do you have a tail and fangs Nooooooooooo so please dont tell me to calm down!" Rin said feeling better that she had gotten that out of her system.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU" Jaken said louder then usual." The Lord left me in charge and if he were here right now I do not think that he woild apreciate all this yelling."

" I think your right Jaken"a vocie came from behind him

"Lord Sessomaru" Rin whisperd

* * *

AN: Thats It 4 tooday my peeps I hope yall like this chapter .

Show you luv and Reveiw remember shout outs go out to reviweres

Next chapter spolier: "Do not worry my child I died for love "


	3. Now You Know

**_SHOUTOUT S TODAY ARE FOR MY PEEPS_**

**_MOMMA-KOUGA RIN- IM Proud of you chia  
_**

**_BEY ARCHER  
_**

**_ATRILIAL_**

**_ANIME-QUEEN46_**

**_KUANG_**

**_EVERY ONE SHOW YA LUV FOR THESE AWSOME PEOPLE_**

Disclaimer: I (sob) don't own inyasha or any of the characters in inuyasha but I do own this storyline And I Love Owning That.

Thanks for sticking with me so far - luv CHECKERBOARD PUNK

This Chapter is Long and Very Good Please Read Love y'Rykotsall

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Now You Know 

(Flashback)

_As he neared his castle Rins wonderful scent hit his nose.He always loved coming home and smelling Rins glorious scent, but there was somthing different about it the Chi spice had grown more intensly making his nose hurt but in a good way and the honey had seemed more sweeter than before."Why does she smell this way he said gaining speed twords his castle._

(End of Flashback)

He looked at Rin, the girl he had saved 9 years ago, looking like a beutiful goddess her eyes, her body, her soul all looking beutiful."Totosai come with me, Jaken you stay here with Rin."Yes M'lord."Jaken said taken aback by his lord orders. With that said he turned and left the room with Totosai without even speaking to Rin." Rin you should get some more sleep tis been a long day."Jaken said sweeter than normally."I will try "Rin said. But as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

_Rin was in a moonlite garden the moon shining on every flower making every single one bloom with intesity"You are now a demon"a woman said smiling. It was that woman, that goddess again the same one that turned Rin into a demon." My child you must have a summers worth of questions but I shall try and answer some . ''I am Kasumi Inutaisho, Inutaishios 1st Wife." Shessomaru-samas mother" rin said shocked but relifed." When I turned you into a demon I was only fullfilling a wish you made on me 9 years ago_

_(Flashback)_

_"Oh a shooting star "a very young rin said. Without hesitating she knew exatly what she wanted to wish for 'I wish I can stay with Lord Shessomaru forever and ever'._

_(End of Flashback)_

_"You were that shooting star." Rin said smiling happily. "Yes. You see my dear when some demons die we do not all go to hell if you were a loving kind demon you get sent to the stars to watch over your loved ones for all of eternity.I was one of those lucky ones." Kasumi said with a single happy teardrop." My Lady" Rin said in a curious vocie." I do not wish to cause you pain but... " Rin stopped and looked down . "Go on child" Kasumi said lifting Rins chin up. " How did you pass away" Rin said slowly. Kasumi began to let her tears drop more." This Rin Is sorry for upsetting you My Lady" " No you shouldn't apologize it was painful but it was such a long time ago..._

_(FlashBack)_

_Well it happened during the war between Inutaisho and Ryukotsusei..._

_"INUTAISHIO". Kasumi screamed being taken away by Rykotsusei soilders of demons while Rykotsusei was fighting with Inu taishio." Shortly after being taken captive by those monsters she arrived at Rykotsuseis castle only to be thrown into the dungeon. About 2 hours after arriving Rykotsusei had arrived and visited Kasumi In her prison." Where is Inutaisho what have you done with my mate". Kasumi said yelling at him ."Hes not coming back for you."Rykotsuei had said licking his lips and looking at her. "Now lets see just how special you are" he said slithering up to her he was about to kiss her Before she hit him across the face leaving three big gashes thanks to her claws. " Don't you dare touch me she said standing her ground. Just then a Claw hit her face, " You Whench This could have been easy but now your just asking for trouble." anther claw hit her making her fall to the ground . This beating proceeded for a long time until she could no longer get up. So Rykotsuei drgged her up to the highest room of his castle his sleeping chambers. He was about to proceed with having his way with the almost unconsius demon but then._

_"KASUMI!" Kasumi heard her mates call and she scramed with all her might "Inutai... her mouth was coverd by Rykotuseis claw " She is Mine Now Inutaishio and she'll never leave this castle." Rykotsusei had bent Kasumi' s neck slightly and was getting closer... closer to the mark that Inutaisho had made 400 years ago...Then all of the sudden before Rycotsusei could bite a loud crashing burst through the wall . It was Inutaishio in his Dog Demon form. "Let Her Go" He said leaping on Rykotsusei being carful not to hurt Kasumi." He sank his fangs deeply into Rykotsuseis neck making him go limp in his fangs. When Inutashio had felt this he spit out Rykotsusei and returned to his human form and ran to help his love to her feet wrapping her in a loving embacre placing small kisses along her lips." I thought I would never find you'' he said smelling her and hugging her tighter.But Inutaisho had not noticed that Rykotsusei wasnt dead he was slithering closer to him ready tobite Inutaishiowith a very posinus fang. He leaped forward making his bite... but not hitting Inutaisho... Kasumi. She had noticed over her mates shoulder that Rykotsusei had gotten up and there was no time to warn her love so she turned and took the hit.With wide eyes Inutaisho looked at his mate " Why" he asked "Because I love You" she said . With that he pulled out a 12inch sword and pinned Rykotsusei to a wall and fled with his love_

_Back At Wester Lands Castle_

_" My lord " Inutaishos Best Healer looked at him with sad eyes" She will not last the night even if you are to use the tensiga she will not last the night too much poisin has enterd her blood." I would like to speak with her and go get my son." Yes My lord" he entered to see his wifes wounds had heald but she was well aware of the events that were to occur she ran to her husband hugging an passonatly kissing him. " Inutaishio promise me your heart will not stay with me after I am gone you find love with anyone who makes you happy and you take care of her like you've taken care of me. This was hard for him to hear he had been with her for 400 years this was his soul mate but he would do anything for his wife so he swalloed hard and said "I promise" just then a 10 year old Shessomaru had enterd tears streaming his face. ' Mother please don't go dont leave Shessomaru" he said hugging his mother.This pained his fathers heart to see this and inutaisho let a tear fall before wiping it away." Now Shessomaru you stop those tears dont cry i will be watching you from the heavens" she said whiping the tears fromm his cheeks." Promise me Shessomaru, You will prtect your fathers judment,this castle and your heart ." This Shessomaru promises forever". With that said they all did a big family hug never wanting that night to end... but it did.In the morning Kasumi was pronoced dead_

_(End Of Flashbak)_

_"My lady I am Sorry " Rin said looking at the tear stained Goddess. " Do Not Be Child I died for love I would not have it any other way." Oh Rin I am Giving you a specail prsent that was my most prized possession when i lived . Kasumi pulled out Seashell earings and placed them into rins hands. They were butiful they were pink and whit seashalls. " Thank you My Lady but why are you giving me such an important gift . before she could answer_ Rin Awoke with the earings in her hands

_

* * *

Thankyou soo much for sticking with me I really ain't got nothin but luv for ya all until tomorrow_

CHECKERBOARDPUNK

Remember SHOUTOUTS FOR ALL REVIWERES


	4. Sesshomarus QuestionsPart1

**_SHOUTOUT TIME $$ ! _**

**_SANGO THE DEAMON EXTERMINATOR_**

**_KUANG_**

**_CHAOTIC PINK CHOCBO_**

_**RAHNE SINCLAIR DACOSTA**_

**_PSYCHOKOOLAID_**

**_SHOW YOUR LUV FO ALL THESE ROCK THE HOUSE AUTHORS_**

Disclaimer: I (sob) don't own inyasha or any of the characters in inuyasha but I do own this storyline And I Love Owning That.( DANCES ...OWWWWW I Bumped into a wall) Rubs head

Sorry That I havent been Updating Ive had alot and I mean Alot on my mind, But thats no exuse for not updating Im sorry Peeps hope you like This chapta

* * *

Shessomaurs Questions 

(In his Study)

"Totosia are you sure you do not have any meaning as to why Rin is this way!"Sesshomaru asked for the fifth time." You guess is as good as mine Sesshomaru," Totosia said calmly. "I can only imagine young Rin knows more than you or I." With that said Sesshomaru left his study walking twords Rins room

Meanwhile... " It was such a glorius dream jaken I met Sesshomaru-samas mother." "Foolih gir...Deamon. Why would Kasumi- sama lower her standerds to even speak to a lowly deamon as yourself when she could speak to a superior being such as myself." But she gave me these" Rin said pulling out the gorgeous earings "and im going to keep them for as long asI live" She said hugging the earings and them placing them on her small ears.

Getting closer to the outside of her room was Sesshomaru, he was ready to just break down the door and demand answers but as he neared her room he caught wiff of that scent the scent that always calmed him down that scent of Chi spice and honey . He took the Scent in before opening the door." M'lord your b...Leave Jaken ." Sesshomaru said not breaking his gaze at Rin. Why had he not before seen how beutiful she was, a deep part of him knew that her becoming demon had not made her so gorgeus. her heart made her goregeous how kind she was even to people who hurt her." Yes M'lord".As he looked at Rin Closely he notcied the earings...

( Flashback)

_It had been 3 months after Kazumis death "Sessohomaru these were your mothers most prised material possesion" . Inutaishio said holding onto the earings. "I gave them to her the day we were mated ,"he said smiling." Today we will go put them on her grave" Sesshomaru said impiyingly . " Always the sharp one" his father said smiling_.

(ENd of FlashBack)

It had been at least 300years since he last saw those earings." What are you doing with those earings" he said quickly out of nowhere grabbing Rins wrist and speaking in a more frightening tone." Lord Sesshomaru you are hurting Rin." she said in a sad tone . " I got them fromLady Kasumi Inutaishio" 'what' Sessomaru thought.'Mother'.Sessomaru had loosened his grip on Rin but hadn't conpletely let her wrist go." Rins fingers slid up to her ears with her other hand. Just as she was about to take off one earings a hand slowly stopped her. " No" "They look very nice on you" Rin started to blush. 'Why does she have to be so damn innocent he thought, why do I feel this need to just reach down and kiss those two pink petals she calles lips.' His thoughts were interupted when Jaken re enterd the room. " M' lord Inuyasha and his group of pathetic humans are here and he wishes to have a word with you" Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said smiling ' I wish that the world would stop so i could have this moment." Tell him I will be right down." Sesshomaru said inturupting Rins thoughts.

" Tell Sessomaru to hurry his ass up Kagome and Sangoare getting closer to labortheyareduueany day now." Inuyasha said getting more and more pissed off at Jaken. "You wrected half-breed what makes you even belive that Lord Sesshomaru would help you and your pathic freinds."Are you sure you want to talk about them like that Jaken". Inuyasha said cracking his knukles.Before Jaken could answer Sesshomaru had appeared before inuyasha and his group." Sesshomaru long time no see". Inuyasha said smileing."I can see that woman decide to stick with your pathetic self." Sessomaru repilide. "I'm really not happy to ask you of somthing this inportant but Kagome and Sango are almost due and the next village is 2 weeks from he..."Kagome-chan " Rin said running twords Kagome . Inuyasha did not recognise who this was though she did smell familiar. But before she reached Kagome Inuyasha had gone in front of her and was now pointing the tip at her neck."That would not be the wisiest thing little brother, killing Rin" Sesshomaru had taken out Tokijin and was now pointing it at Kagome.Inuyasha dropped Tetsigua." Oh My Stars Rin it is you I thought it was."

(Later that Night in Rins Room)

" So How did you get to become a Deamon Rin" Kagome said smiling and touching Rins fluffly blak tail.

" Hey..." Rin said throuh giggles " That tickles"." This Rin was turned into a demon by a lovley Magical being"Rin Said remembering Kasumi.

" So, how have you been the past 9 years " Sango said lying down on the soft bed.

"Rin has been almost happy, but...

* * *

Oooooh what will happen Next Plse reviwe I Love you all with my hip hop techno punk Japanese Pop heart.


	5. Sesshomarus Questions Part2

**_SHOUTOUT TIME: Show Your Luv For These Kick A$$ Pepoles_**

**_KUANG _**

**_KLTA.KY0Ko_**

**_LILBRATTYSUMTIMS148_**

**_EVERYONE SHOW ALL YOUR LUV FOR THESE AUTHORS._**

Disclaimer: I (sob) don't own inyasha or any of the characters in inuyasha but I do own this storyline And I Love Owning That.

I own my readers an apologie for not updating sooner I sorry NOW ON TO CHAPTER FIVE (LAGHS MAINICLY)

* * *

Chapter 5: Sesshomarus Questions Part 2 

"I have almost been happy but... OWWWWWW Ooooooo. Kagome and Sango said at the same time. "My water broke!". they said at the same time. Rin turned to see her two freinds holding their stomachs thier faces looking full of emence pain."Kagome-chan, Sango chan You both lay down I wil go get the Healers .Rin began to run out of the room "Don't forget to ...get Inu. yasha ... and MMmMMiroku. Kagome said the pain becoming greeater . With her new senses they were eaiser to find then they ever would be. She could smell Inyasha in the dining room probally eating all the ramen he could find which he was. And Miroku forever being a womanizer was talking with some of the deamon wenches.

(3hours later)

"Come on Kagome push." Inuyasha said holding on to his lovers hand " You shut up you did this to me I hate you so much." Kagome yelled almost stopping the circulation going to his hand. Miroku wasn't having much better luck with Sangoeither "Shut up miroku" Sango said slapping him."What did you say to her Miroku" Rin asked holding on to Sangos and Kagomes hands. All I said was I hope its a boy.

(1 hour later)

The healer had tried her hardest The both women but she really needed to help Sangos child it was in distress and Sango should have deliverd her offspring 3weeks ago. " My Lady your going to have to deilver Kagome-chans pups" She said looking at Rin. "But Yusij(the healears name) This rin..." No time just make sure the pups are alright."Yusji said already starting on sango. But Rin can't... You can do it ." A calm but pain filled answer came from Kagome...I.. Belive in you". Okay Rin will do it she said washing her hands quickly.

(Half hour later)

Ahhhhhhhhh! Sango and Kagome screamed at the same time. They had birthed three of the most beutiful babys Rin had seen. The two of corse belonging to Kagome 1 was aboy who looked almost identical to inuyasha the only exeption was that he had black hair with white ears,the other was a girl who looked like Kagome but had golden eyes simular to inuyashas and had silver colored hair.Sango had one Baby it was a boy just as Miroku had hoped and he was the spitting image of miroku but had soft eyes like Sango.

So what will you name the young ones Yusij asked politly of Kagome and Sango."Well Inuyasha and I agreed that if we had a boy we would name him Kilik and if we had a girl she would be named Sakura. So I guess we can use both." Kagome said holding on to her two new childern smiling." Mirkou and I have decided to name him after my brother Kohaku. Sango said holding on to the small child.'' Rin you did an amazing job Inyasha said giving Rin a big hugg... "Thank you ,"he said to rin before letting her go. " No Problem Inuyasha, If you all don't mind I would like to wash off now rin said realizing she didn't smell to comforting.

on her way to the bath house she bumped into Sesshomaru." Oh Lord Sesshomaru this Rin is so clumsy". She blushed.' Damn She is so gorgeous when she does that'. 'Snap out of it' he quickly thought. " I heard the whenches had their offspring."He said but not exspecting what would happen next.Now being half demon made sure that rins temper was cut in half so she wasn't going to stand for it." Kagome-Chan and Sango -Chan have had the most beutiful baibes Rin has ever seen, Where do you get off calling them wenches when you the great deamon Lord are not even capable of feeling! She said turning her back and running twords the bath house crying.

' How did she know ifIhave feelings or not did she know That even some Deamons are capable of feeling nothing. But not him he had the most terrible feeling of Anger.

(Bath house)

"What a self center Lord he can be". she said even angrier.'why do you love him so then' her mind recanted." I do not know why but someone who is impervious to feeling like he is must have somthing hidden." She said. She was so tense she needed to get into the water now.Shepulled the side of her kimono which was no longer tied back by the shawl. and let it slide down to the ground taking along with it the rest of her kimono. She slid into the water leting every moment of the nice hot water pass with ease." Does some one who is cold ever love someone who cannot even compare to their greatness.Before she could answer herself a loud crashing came through the bath house it was a cat demon ..a big one...

" Your scent" he said liking his lips. and Rin not liking the look on his face

* * *

Im sorry if this went a little off topic Thanx fo duh reveiwews next chapter will be better I promise(I hope gulp)Plse reviwe thankyou Peeps I love you all


	6. Eyes of innocence

I'm Kind of sad that no one reviewed on my last chapter I don't know if I should keep writing this story .( But I probably will ) well Here it goes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except the few OC in the story. I do however own the story line (Dances) and I really enjoy owning that

* * *

Eyes of innocence

"Your Scent "The cat demon said liking his lips, Rin not liking the look on his face.

The Cat demon was drawing near to Rin. Her instincts were telling her to run but her body was so full of fear it would not allow her to. "You will make the most perfect mate for me my lovely little morsel." He said gaining speed towards her. Rin was trying to cover herself through all of this and as soon as she saw the Demon gaining speed she was successful. But it was to late the next thing she knew a 300 pound muscular cat demon was on top of her ready to bite." Before she could scream she felt a warm sticky liquid running down her neck. It was blood. But…. It was not hers it was the used to be alive cat demon. She pushed him off and saw Sesshomaru's acid whip returning to him.

"Before he knew it Rin had run up to him and she was crying". "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" She said through his chest. 'She smells so good' he thought noticed one part of her wet hair was parted to revile the clean part of her neck 'One can only wonder what she tastes like" his canines were growing longer he knew what was happening to him .He came to his realization the moment He saw that demon was putting Rin in danger. I fact he knew this feeling had began long before that.

(Flashback)

_2 years ago_

"_My Lord your hurt. Rin said peeling off his haori." He had been semi in his demon form (you know Bright red eyes and longer claws) he growled yet she was not afraid. Her warm hand taking one warm rag to wipe the blood off his wound. And another warmly attending to the herb of healing. She had been growing into a woman and her eyes of innocence had seen so many wars so many me dead he could not help but feel responsible_. He had calmed down so he was now in his regular form_" My Lord"Rin said a small tear coming down from her eyes "If anything bad happened to me what would you do." still tending to her Lords wound "Don't ask a Lord such a silly question." He replied. But in his heart it said; I could no longer live my life would hold no meaning .I Love you Rin._

It had been true Sesshomaru had loved this girl with all his heart. But something else was wrong she was in heat and she was hostile. Rins instinct were starting to go on a rampage she was snarling and trying to wriggle her way out of her Lords hands successfully she did. But now her Lord was having the fun in chasing her.

'Why am I running from My Lord' 'Why do I feel the need just to run to somewhere safe'

'He is safe he protected me' just then Rin came to a realization under the moonlight.

"He does care He cares for me"

Well I'll just put him a little more to the test she ran faster

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter will he catch her, will she outrun him, will something happen tune in and please review 


	7. Follow Your Instincts

_**SHOUTOUT TIME! **_

_**Lilbrattysumtims**_

_**HawkAngelXD**_

_**xxxHinaxxx**_

_**THANK YOU I REALLY APPRECIATE IT-**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except the few OC in the story. I do however own the story line (Dances) and I really enjoy owning that Jumps up and does a chorus line Warning descriptive poetry in this chapter

'Well I'll just put him more to the test' she ran Faster.

Rin did run faster but Sesshomaru was still on her tail. 'Se smells so good she must be sweet Rin my sweet Rin this chase makes my feel full of something I've only felt for you.' She was entering the forest and she was full of energy she was so in touch with her demon self she was dodging every thing. Shesshomaru did not expect her to be so skill full but she was and it was only exiting him more. Alas Rin came to a boulder and it was right next to a waterfall. "If I enter that Lord Sesshomaru may not sense it." Just to throw him off track she tore a piece of the white material she was wearing then threw it the opposite way. And hopped into the water fall it was surprisingly warm for a water cave. She stood on the side of a wall so see could see if her lord was taking the bait.

'She's close' he said stopping 'He was a little confused her scent was strong in two places t the left of him was her sweet aroma of honey, and Chi Spice with cinnamon. And to the right of him was a waterfall smelling of the same. 'Waterfall' he thought.

He went in the forest.

"He didn't sense me." she said quietly she turned around to face the rest of the cave "Guess again" a voice came up from behind her

Before she could run Sesshomaru had turned her around and pinned her hands to the wall. Now she was face to face with her Lord. "My Lord I am sorry for running before." She said looking away "It was your instincts" he replied releasing one of her hands so he could gently lift her chin."

_The water rushed in a perfect melody with both hearts._

_He put his arm around her waist to pull her closer_

_The wind in the cave blew gently when his hand was placed on her cheek _

_The moonlight entered the cave through the rushing water to hit his face reviling a small smile_

_As he leaned in he could smell the sweet scent of her all around_

_As he was nearing she closed her eyes ready to feel his lips on her lips, she could feel the safety people talk about._

_The kind of safety you feel when in the embrace of a LOVER_

_Then He bestowed the kiss that had been such a long time in the making_

_A kiss of love in the warm waterfall cave_

The kiss was everything Rin had hoped for and more as they broke apart Sesshomaru whispered in her ear "I love you Rin." She replied with a passionate kiss but now her instincts were taking hold again as she was kissing him, as were Sesshomarus He made the kiss deeper and longer and Rin didn't know what was going on but whatever it was it felt right. He was moving closer and closer to her neck leaving a small trail of kisses behind .When he got there he began licking the clean part of her neck 'Her skin tastes so sweet' he thought As he was doing this Rin felt so good she felt as she was going to fall out of her own body. Rin let out a small growl of pleasure and it was pleasing Sesshomaru. "Rin…..do ...I. do…when …I do… it." he said between licks and Kisses around her neck

Rin had slid his Armor off to revile Sesshomarus neck she was doing the exact same and when she did Sesshomaru could not suppress his instincts much longer her bit down not hard but enough to penetrate the skin. Rin did the same 'He tastes so good' she thought she said savoring the flavor of blood. 'She tastes better than I would have thought' he thought at the same time.

As soon as they were done they both howled in sheer bliss and ecstasy. That's when the real feelings came out. Sesshomaru had now made her his, his mate this vision of beauty belonged to him as he did to she but now he had to mate with her to fully accept the blood offering.

And he did all night that magical night in the water cave

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter if you did let me know even if ya didn't let me know so I can improve: It doesn't end here

Love ya

Checkerboard Punk

Spoiler: "You and Her" he said pointing " Well it will be only about 4 months until……... ………


	8. Words Spoken and a truth Reviled

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except the few OC in the story. I do however own the story line (Dances) and I really enjoy owning that Jumps up and does a chorus line

Chapter 8: Word Spoken and A truth Reviled

_**SHOUTOUT TIME!**_

**_Thank you so much sorry took so long writers block I really apologize to all my readers especially the ones who reviewed so here we go_**

_**Pickels12**_

_**Amelia**_

_**Queen of Crisis**_

_**Ashley**_

_**Sesshomaru's Mate**_

_**Lilbrattysumtims148**_

_**Oxymoronique**_

_**HawkAngelXD**_

_**THANKYOU SO MUCH WITHOUT YOU GUYS AND ALL THE OTHERS WHO REVIWED I DON"T THINK I WOULD WRITE ANYMORE SO I REALLY APRICIATE IT

* * *

**_

(Flashback) (A year before his mother's death)

_While Inutaisho was away at war, Sesshomaru was told to stay with his mother and protect her and the Western Castle. He would usually spend the day outside by his lonesome practicing using his acid whip in the garden on tree stumps that his mother no longer had use for. Until one day his mother walked out there and sat on a stump._

_Sesshomaru happy to see his mom sat on her lap. After giggling at her 9-year-olds actions she went silent for about a minuet "Shessomaru-chan what do you think love is my darling." His mother asked while he was sitting in her lap .This is a question he had never yet been asked by his mother. He thought that love was the look that his father gets in his eyes before killing a rival demon. He only believed this because his father always commented on how he loved the look in victim's eyes just before a slaughter. "Love is when you look into opponents eyes just before a slaughter." He replied as he turned around to view his mother's response._

_She only chuckled a bit before replying "You have been spending much time with your father I see." she smiled and standing up, letting him fall softly to the ground. "Come walk with me Sesshomaru, she grabbed his hand softly before they began walking together._

_After what seemed like an eternity Lady Kasumi spoke, "Love, my darling is when you feel a strong urge in the depth of your chest about a certain someone, and you would move heaven and the stars just to be with that person." She smiled looking down at her son "Sounds impossible to love anyone" he replied .she chuckled a bit before looking up at the clear sky and saying "One day it will no be so impossible for my child to love."_

_(End of Flash back)_

Sesshomaru awoke inside the cave, he was about to get up when he felt a pressure on his upper chest as he looked down he saw her ,the love of his life , his mate , his heaven and stars, Rin. Sleeping so soundly on with her head and her upper chest on his chest. "You were right Mother, its not so impossible." he said moving hair from Rin's eyes as she slept. Just then he felt her move as he touched her soft skin. She was awakening.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Oo Oh mmMy Lord- Shess." she said blushing he put a finger on her lips. "Rin " he spoke softly."It is al right for you to address me as Sesshomaru or if you like your mate." She felt warmness cover her face as he put his fingers on her lips. She moved his fingers by grabbing them with her hand "So it was not just a very nice pleasant dream," she said moving closer to his face. "Even if it were it would be the sweetest of all dreams.' He said lifting her chin giving her a passionate kiss .she was so overjoyed that she had not been dreaming. She deepend the kiss. This surprised Sesshomaru a bit but it quickly went away, this was proof that they both had made the right decision. She let her hand that was free slide up to her loves cheek and continued kissing him. 'Hm maybe perhaps her demon blood looks for more satisfaction' he broke the kiss and gave a small sexy grin to his lover. Which she in turn responded by giving a cute blush to her love. 'I love when she does that'. He thought to himself. He pulled her closer and began stroking her cheek with his clawed fingers .She didn't know what to do but her instincts were raging on she brought her lips to her lovers neck an began licking the place where she had bitten him the previous night .This sent a shock wave of satisfaction down Sesshomarus spine. 'that feels so ……….goood" he thought not wanting to disturb his mate from her activities.

(Back at the Castle)

RINNNNNNNNN! SESSHOMARU! Miroku yelled while in the air while riding Kirara with Jaken yelling even louder at him to find them. Inuyasha had hinted he could smell something in the air but since they had left the night of the New moon, Inuyasha had to wait until morning to find them clearly, which in this excuse got a very happy Kagome pissed off so she yelled at him to go find his half brother or face the consequences. He hated to stick around for what that meant so he was on the search for both of them also. He was about to tell Miroku to just call it a night and they'll search tomorrow, Until he caught the scent of Rin but the scent had changed from chi spice and honey to chi spice and vanilla. "Oh god!" he said picking up the pace she had been in heat but it was gone so he was worried. 'What if another Cat demon found her, and took her innocence." He always thought of Rin as the little sister he never had so he was very protective of her , and not to mention Kagome would kill him for not helping her in time he quicken his pace. He was worrying more and more until he caught scent of her in the cave.

"MIROKU I KNOW WHERE SHE IS FOLLOW ME!" Inuyasha yelled while running.

He entered the cave slowly to only see Rin cuddled closely to Sesshmaru licking the nape of his neck where she had bit him softly. Inuyasha had mixed feelings of amusement and disgust. "SESSOMARU WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RIN YOU" before he could finish a very beautiful woman put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulders. "My son has claimed her as his eternal mate." Kasumi said "You mean him and her well it will be about 4 months before that ship sinks." He said smiling.

Sesshomaru heard this and was no longer in a happy state of being "You Pathetic excuse for a demon leave me and my mate be or else we'll settle this outside"Sesshomaru said getting up staring directly at his brother whose smile turned into a wave of profanities. "Rin go back and tell Lady Kagome you are alright" Kasumi said looking at the young 17 year old which had made her son so happy.

* * *

Next Chapter: I'm So Happy! 

Well I hope you peoples enjoyed the chapter I've got about a few more before the storie is over well peace out people and reveiwe if you like or don't like it it just helps me improve and shows me you like my writing style.Thank you I love you all(Kisses the screen)(Ewwwwwww Still dusty).I promise to Uptade more frequently.


End file.
